tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Christmas Movies Ever
=The Best Christmas Movies Ever= by sanni_hanninen created 21 Sep 2012 | last updated - 20 Oct 2012 Showing all 30 TitlesSort by: List Order (ascending)Title A-ZRelease Date (US)Number of VotesIMDb RatingMOVIEMeterDate added (recent first) View: Log in to copy items to your own lists.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0330152/1.The Christmas Shoes (2002 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.9/10 XA young boy tries to get a pair of Christmas shoes for his dying mother, while a lawyer tries to deal with the break-up of his marriage. (100 mins.)Director: Andy WolkStars: Rob Lowe, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, Max Morrow, Maria del MarAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1369647/2.Christmas Angel (2009) 12345678910 6.4/10 XAshley has been on her own all her life. She feels even more alone this Christmas as she searches fruitlessly for a job... (87 mins.)Director: Brian BroughStars: K.C. Clyde, Kari Hawker, Bruce Davison, Elisa BroughAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1699746/3.Christmas Cupid (2010 TV Movie) 12345678910 5.7/10 XSloane is a beautiful, stylish woman on the fast track to success in her public relations firm when a starlet client... (85 mins.)Director: Gil JungerStars: Christina Milian, Ashley Benson, Jackée Harry, Burgess JenkinsAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1384926/4.The Christmas Hope (2009 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.5/10 XWhen lives intertwine during Christmas, hope is the only unifying gift. After suffering a personal tragedy, a social worker throws herself into finding homes for children in need. (90 mins.)Director: Norma BaileyStars: Madeleine Stowe, James Remar, Ian Ziering, Tori BarbanAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0170016/5.How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) 12345678910 5.9/10 XA creature is intent on stealing Christmas. (104 mins.)Director: Ron HowardStars: Jim Carrey, Taylor Momsen, Kelley, Jeffrey TamborAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0388419/6.Christmas with the Kranks (2004) 12345678910 5.1/10 XWith their daughter away, her parents decide to skip Christmas altogether until she decides to come home, causing an uproar when they have to celebrate the holidays at the last minute. (99 mins.)Director: Joe RothStars: Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet WalshAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0038650/7.It's a Wonderful Life (1946) 12345678910 8.7/10 XAn angel helps a compassionate but despairingly frustrated businessman by showing what life would have been like if he never existed. (130 mins.)Director: Frank CapraStars: James Stewart, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore, Thomas MitchellAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1330015/8.Christmas Town (2008 Video) 12345678910 4.6/10 XA week before Christmas Liza McCann visit her estranged father who strangely lives in a town decked... (90 mins.)Director: George ErschbamerStars: Nicole de Boer, Patrick Muldoon, Gig Morton, Garry ChalkAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0218967/9.The Family Man (2000) 12345678910 6.7/10 XA fast-lane investment broker, offered the opportunity to see how the other half lives, wakes up to find that his sports car and girlfriend have become a mini-van and wife. (125 mins.)Director: Brett RatnerStars: Nicolas Cage, Téa Leoni, Don Cheadle, Jeremy PivenAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0273995/10.Prancer Returns (2001 Video) 12345678910 5.8/10 XPreteen brothers from a broken marriage live with their mother, Denise, in a rural town. Ryan, the cheeky elder boy... (91 mins.)Director: Joshua ButlerStars: Gavin Fink, John Corbett, Stacy Edwards, Michael O'KeefeAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0141109/11.Jack Frost (1998) 12345678910 5.2/10 XA father, who can't keep his promises, dies in a car accident. One year later, he returns as a snowman, who has the final chance to put things right with his son before he is gone forever. (101 mins.)Director: Troy MillerStars: Michael Keaton, Kelly Preston, Joseph Cross, Mark AddyAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0304669/12.The Santa Clause 2 (2002) 12345678910 5.5/10 XScott Calvin has been a humble Santa Claus for nearly ten years, but it might come to an end if he doesn't find a Mrs. Claus. (104 mins.)Director: Michael LembeckStars: Tim Allen, Spencer Breslin, Elizabeth Mitchell, Eric LloydAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0319343/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0319343/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104431/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104431/15.Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) 12345678910 6.5/10 XOne year after Kevin was left home alone and had to defeat a pair of bumbling burglars, he accidentally finds himself in New York City, and the same criminals are not far behind. (120 mins.)Director: Chris ColumbusStars: Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'HaraAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0477514/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0477514/16.Jul i Valhal (2005 TV Series) 12345678910 6.7/10 XChildren find a man who calls himself Loke. They also find a portal that leads them to Valhal, where the Norse gods live. (25 mins.)Stars: Laura Østergaard Buhl, Ann Eleonora Jørgensen, Troels Lyby, Vigga BroAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0314331/ Add to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0252028/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0252028/18.Surviving Christmas (2004) 12345678910 5.2/10 XA lonely, obnoxious young millionaire pays a family to spend Christmas with him. (91 mins.)Director: Mike MitchellStars: Ben Affleck, Christina Applegate, James Gandolfini, Catherine O'HaraAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0756632/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0756632/19.The Christmas Blessing (2005 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.3/10 XA young doctor encounters romance and deals with his past when he returns to his hometown during the holidays. (96 mins.)Director: Karen ArthurStars: Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones, Hugh ThompsonAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1068284/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1068284/20.Snowglobe (2007 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.1/10 XA young woman discovers a Christmas-themed dreamworld inside a magical snowglobe. (86 mins.)Director: Ron LagomarsinoStars: Christina Milian, Erin Karpluk, Hilda Doherty, Jason SchombingAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1327788/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1327788/21.The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (2008 TV Movie) 12345678910 7.2/10 XThe overwhelming tasks that go along with Christmas have taken the joy out of the holidays for busy single mom Jennifer Cullen... (88 mins.)Director: Michael M. ScottStars: Brooke Burns, Henry Winkler, Warren Christie, Connor Christopher LevinsAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0328116/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0328116/22.Mary Christmas (2002 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.2/10 XWhen a nine year old girl writes a letter to Santa Claus asking for a mommy, a television station news... (100 mins.)Director: Jonathan RichardsStars: Cynthia Gibb, John Schneider, Jenna Boyd, Renee RidgeleyAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1910501/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1910501/23.Annie Claus is Coming to Town (2011 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.1/10 XThis year, Santa's daughter (Maria Thayer) takes her first trip away from the North Pole during the...Director: Kevin ConnorStars: Maria Thayer, Sam Page, Randy J. Goodwin, Vivica A. FoxAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0482629/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0482629/24.The Ultimate Gift (2006) 12345678910 7.4/10 XA deceased billionaire leaves his spoiled adult grandson a series of odd tasks to perform in order to receive "the ultimate gift," with the resentful grandson having no idea what that might be. (114 mins.)Director: Michael O. SajbelStars: Drew Fuller, James Garner, Abigail Breslin, Bill CobbsAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0800115/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0800115/25.The Road to Christmas (2006 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.1/10 XHigh-powered fashion photographer Claire Jameson finds herself stranded in middle America on the way to her dream Christmas-time wedding in Aspen... (88 mins.)Director: Mark JeanStars: Jennifer Grey, Megan Park, Clark Gregg, Barbara GordonAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1708459/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1708459/26.Call Me Mrs. Miracle (2010 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.5/10 XAbout the Movie: Debbie Macomber's Call Me Mrs. Miracle No one celebrates the holidays like Emily Merkle (Doris Roberts) - or Mrs... (90 mins.)Director: Michael M. ScottStars: Doris Roberts, Jewel Staite, Eric Johnson, Quinn LordAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1572008/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1572008/27.A Nanny for Christmas (2010) 12345678910 5.3/10 XAlly (Emmanuelle Vaugier of TV's TWO AND A HALF MEN, TV's CSI: NY) is a smart young career woman who needs a new job...Director: Michael FeiferStars: Emmanuelle Vaugier, Dean Cain, Richard Ruccolo, Cynthia GibbAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1708658/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1708658/28.November Christmas (2010 TV Movie) 12345678910 7.6/10 XA brave young girl is battling cancer, which has an effect on the people around her. (96 mins.)Director: Robert HarmonStars: Sam Elliott, John Corbett, Sarah Paulson, Karen AllenAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1895321/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1895321/29.Christmas Lodge (2011 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.1/10 XMary Tobin has wonderful memories of family gatherings at the Christmas Lodge. When she arrives for a weekend vacation... (86 mins.)Director: Terry IngramStars: Erin Karpluk, Michael Shanks, Rukiya Bernard, Rebecca ToolanAdd to Watchlist http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1083448/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1083448/30.A Princess for Christmas (2011 TV Movie) 12345678910 6.4/10 XAt the invitation of an estranged relative, a young woman travels with her niece and nephew to a castle in Europe for Christmas where she unwittingly falls for a dashing Prince.Director: Michael DamianStars: Katie McGrath, Roger Moore, Sam Heughan, Travis TurnerAdd to Watchlist Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas